How To Keep Your Ladybug Warm
by NorthernDownpour143
Summary: Having the Ladybug miraculous is amazing. But it does come with some side effects. One of them is that our girl, Marinette, just can't seem to keep warm on some days. She's found ways to cope with it, but this time her human heater boyfriend, Luka isn't there to help keep her warm.


She was cold. No, she was freezing.

It wasn't like Marinette asked to always be cold. It just came as a small side effect of having the ladybug miraculous. And honestly, most times it wasn't that bad. Today just wasn't one of those days.

Tikki had always said that it could be that she was coming down with something. Who knew? Who really cared why? Not Marinette. She only cared about one thing; getting warm and cozy.

The day had started out as normal as any other weekend did. Wake up nice and snug in her bed and not want to move for about an hour. After some tsking from Tikki about things that needed to get done, which mainly included making a fresh batch of cookies for said kawmi, Mari finally arose to shower and start her day. After she got out of the steaming hot shower is when things started to go downhill.

Normally baking keeps her warm as the heat from the oven keeps the kitchen pretty toasty. All she felt was kinda warm.

Thinking it a little odd but not worrying too much about it, she continued her morning by working in her home studio on an outfit for Alya's upcoming birthday party. She threw her heated blanket onto her legs and got to work, thinking it would warm up soon. An hour or so passed and she was somehow actually _colder._

Sighing, she put her sewing supplies away and moved to her room to change. If she couldn't get warm inside the comfort of her own home, then maybe she could warm up in the sun, like ladybugs actually do.

So she went to put on her comfortable clothes, grabbed a book and some cookies for Tikki to munch on and out they headed to the park.

And there she was warm.

There she was content.

She was happy.

And then it started to get dark out…

When Marinette realised how long she had stayed out and that it was getting cold out she let out a little cry of frustration. "Tikki!" she moaned, "I can't live like this!"

Tikki just shrugged her little shoulders and nuzzled her holders cheek in support.

Marinette in return patted her head and started to pack up to head back home. When she arrived, she went inside to immediately put on a pair of her warmest sweats and a hoodie, grabbed her heating blanket and a bowl of hot soup, and curled up on the couch to watch TV and settle down for the night.

Luka unlocked the door to their apartment and lugged his guitar case inside. He threw his house keys into the bowl by the door and slipped out of his shoes to finally start getting comfortable. He had been gone for three days in the recording studio working on his first solo CD release and were in the final stretch so he was needed to make sure everything was perfect and to his liking before they started making the final changes and corrections.

As he walked into the apartment he could smell freshly baked cookies and other sweets. He smiled as he heard what sounded like Project Runway on the TV and two voices critiquing some outfits.

"But Tikki! Look at that dress! You can see he didn't have enough time to finish it all the way! The stitching is uneven and the it's not even sewn together completely!"

"Yes, but Marinette, they are working with literal trash! The dress is a mix of newspaper, coffee filters, and trash bags! I bet you haven't worked with that medium before! I think it turned out pretty good for what they were working with."

The bickering continued back and forth for a few minutes while Luka just stayed back to listen. His two favorite ladies always were an entertaining bunch and you could always count on them to make your day better and brighter.

Sass appeared next to him to listen in as well before he decided to head outside to catch his own meal for the night. Luka took this opportunity to sneak up on his girlfriend.

He snuck his way to the living room. When Tikki noticed him, he put a finger to his mouth and continued on his way to the couch. Mari was to engrossed in the next disaster on the runway to even notice.

When he finally behind the couch, he wrapped both arms around his couch potato girlfriend and nuzzled his head to her neck.

"Hey babe," he mumbled before kissing her cheek. "I've missed you these past few days."

Marinette quickly forgot about her show and turned around to engulf Luka in the tightest hug she could manage. "Luka! I missed you too!" Luka returned the hug in earnest, sincerely missing this these past few days.

When they finally parted, he took a look at what she was wearing and began to laugh. Marinette stared at him in disbelief. "Really? You come back and you want to laugh at me? What for?" she fake cried. She knew exactly why he was laughing because this wasn't the first time he had come home to see her all bundled up like this. He just always thought she looked super adorable like this.

"Babe, do you need me to come cuddle with you?" he smirked. When he saw her face brighten up and her smile grow, he couldn't help but fall just a little more in love with her and let his own smile grow.

Instead of saying anything she quickly turned back around and opened up her heating blanket, making room for him right next to her. He walked around to join his chilly bug on the couch before she wrapped them both in the blanket and snuggled as humanly possible next to him and sighed contently. Her human heating pack was back and she knew that she would have no problems sleeping tonight now that he was back.

Luka wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tuned into the television, but only partly. He was mostly focused on his wonderful girlfriend and watching her slowly drift into a light sleep. Yeah, he loved her and these little moments and he wouldn't give them up for anything.

Hope you all enjoyed this cute little story! Lukanette has officially become my OTP and I love them very much. This story was loosely based on this prompt I saw on Tumblr

"I have poor circulation and sometimes get chills and you have the warmest body so i like to cuddle with you as much as possible."

Please read and review!

Thanks3


End file.
